


[Translation/授翻] 爱也无法将你拯救（星战AU）

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Bodyguard Romance, M/M, Mpreg, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 星战AU，翻译自TurtleTotem 的《Love Won't Save You》罗根的大半辈子都是为了保护查尔斯。现在，他得保护双胞胎，与帝国抗争，而查尔斯的此生挚爱倒戈向了黑暗面，他们只有彼此可以依靠。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Won't Save You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344562) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 



> 星战AU：尽管彼此深爱，查尔斯议员依然没能阻止他的丈夫——绝地武士艾瑞克，投靠黑暗面，帮助议长（恩·沙巴·努尔）建立西斯帝国。心碎于失去艾瑞克和他自己拯救民主的失败，他掀起了革命，而罗根始终忠诚地站在他的身边。当然，他们的心也逐渐靠近。

This translation was also posted on [Lofter.com](http://jelita866.lofter.com/post/1dce9cae_12399cba)

_______________________________

       

          “发生了什么？”当艾瑞克的师父将查尔斯毫无反应的身体放在铁甲板上的时候，罗根急切地问道。绝地大师罗杰斯没有回答，而是直接冲到罗根身后的驾驶座，启动了飞船的控制系统。

        罗根用慌乱得颤抖的手指压在查尔斯的喉咙上——他在那儿看见了骇人的淤青，并且探到了对方微弱而不稳定的脉搏。“他怎么了？罗杰斯！为什么他还没醒？”

       远在引擎做好准备之前，飞船就已经起飞，在空中晃动着，明镜般的冰面在他们面前延伸开来。“艾瑞克袭击了他。”罗杰斯厉声回答。

       罗根咒骂道：“你本应该让我去——”

       “那是查尔斯的决定。墙里有急救包，做你能做的，我必须让我们——”

       飞船突然朝一边倾斜，四周的舱壁抖动着发出呻吟。罗根的肩膀狠狠拍在墙上；他在自己撞上去之前抓住了查尔斯。“罗杰斯，他妈的到底——”当他的目光越过罗杰斯，望向观察窗外时，话语戛然而止。那是一个皱巴巴的身影，黑色长袍和一圈漫延开来的深红色在白雪的衬托下尤其鲜明，仅存的一只手臂高举着，直指空中的飞船。

       艾瑞克，他的脸被愤怒扭曲，罗根差点没认出来。只见他伸直手臂攥紧拳头，然后对着天空猛地张开了手掌。

       飞船剧烈地抖动了一下——罗根尽可能地护住查尔斯躲避冲击——然后再一次升起。或许艾瑞克是位更出色闻名的飞行员，但史蒂文·罗杰斯也并没有认输；金属发出了抗议般的尖叫，他们像子弹出膛般疾速驶向高空。罗根可以感觉到，当他们逃离艾瑞克影响范围的那一刻，整架飞船终于稳定了下来。

       罗根再次把查尔斯放在甲板上。罗杰斯设定好路线后，便离开驾驶座，跪在罗根旁边。他现在的情况糟透了——查尔斯·泽维尔，这位银河共和国银河议会议员及前任国王，总是一丝不苟地穿着与其身份相符的正式礼服，以至于当他换上普通衣服时，别人差点没认出来。原本他祭服上的那几层蓝色和金色的罗纱，已经变得又破又脏，丝带和星石从头发上掉落下来。罗根用手快速检查了查尔斯的头、手臂和腿，以及他那脆弱的隆起的腹部；但除了喉咙上的淤青，他没找到其他受伤的痕迹。他还在呼吸，但已奄奄一息。

       罗杰斯从墙上的窄缝中取出急救包，看着检查出的读数抿紧了嘴唇。

        “每分钟他的心跳都在减慢。”

        “为什么？”

       “我不知道。这没有理由。好像他就只是——放弃了，任自己死去——”

       “狗屎！”罗根厉声反驳，“艾瑞克肯定对他做了什么。解除它。”

       罗杰斯深吸了一口气，一只手在查尔斯身体上方徘徊。他的眼睛望向远处，然后缓缓闭上。

       “他脖子上的确有艾瑞克的……指印。说难听点，他的喉咙上全是艾瑞克的指印。”最后他开口说，“但我不知道他做了什么，可能连他自己也不知道，他绝不会故意伤害——”

       就他个人而言，罗根对艾瑞克可没有这么高的评价，但现在他一点也不在乎。“治好它。”

       罗根从未见过罗杰斯——一向镇定冷静的绝地大师，如此恐慌无措。“他的生命力就这么……流逝，我不知道怎么阻止它。”

       “那就给他更多生命力。”他抓住罗杰斯的手腕，感觉到自己的力量差点要把对方的骨头碾碎。“把我的生命力给他。”

       罗杰斯张口想要反驳，但还是没有说话，沉默地思考着。“如果我可以在你们俩之间建立联结……你和你的族人都痊愈得很快，你不知道你们对原力而言是怎么样的，充盈的生命力从你们体内四处溢出——”

       “那就快点动手！”

       “你必须得明白，我不知道这有没有用，可能只会拖累你随他死去——”

       “那我就随他去死。”他对上罗杰斯的目光，“从我们还是孩子时起，我就已经是查尔斯的护卫了。这个？这正是我存在的原因。”

       罗杰斯缓缓点了点头。“躺下。不要抗拒我。努力摒除杂念。”

       罗根按对方所说的躺在坚硬的甲板上，尽可能地放松。他把头转向一边，看着身旁的查尔斯——一幅惨白静止、褪色的画，就像一朵凋零的花。他的光，他的查尔斯，支离破碎，被深爱的男人背叛。

       但不是被爱他的男人。罗根握住了查尔斯的手，温柔地将彼此的手指扣在一起。接着，他感觉到温暖袭来，开始随着他的能量、灵魂、自我——无论他给予的是什么，通过他们之间的联结，向着查尔斯倾泻而去。


	2. Chapter 2

      

       查尔斯倒吸一口气醒了过来，他感觉到心脏剧烈地跳动，头晕转向。

       **“你不明白，查尔斯，我想要和你一起！我们可以推翻恩·沙巴·努尔，统治他的帝国，我们一起！”**

       “查尔斯！”罗根倾身向前，抚摸着他的脸，这让查尔斯的恐惧逐渐消散。如果罗根在这里，那他就是安全的。“能听见我说话吗？你感觉怎么样？”

       “我……我不……”查尔斯沙哑虚弱的声音从发痛的喉咙溢出。他咽了咽口水，喉咙干痛得要命，然后用一只颤抖的手抹了一下脸。他试着坐起身，却失败了；罗根帮助了他，一如既往地成为他力量的支柱。“我们在哪儿？”

       “逃生舱。飞船……艾瑞克毁坏了飞船。它坠落了。”

       “艾瑞克在哪儿？还有史蒂夫呢？”

       罗根没有马上回答，查尔斯只觉得自己的胃在不断下坠。“他们在哪儿，罗根？”

       “艾瑞克……还在星球上。”

       独自一人，在极寒之境——查尔斯用力咽了咽口水，却并不觉得吃惊。至少他还活着。罗根不会在这件事上骗他的。“那史蒂夫？”

       罗根用手梳过查尔斯凌乱的头发。“如果最近的星球有人接收到我们的求救信号，他们至少要一周才能到达这里。逃生舱没有足够供三人使用的氧气。不够我们撑到救援来。”

       查尔斯只是盯着他。

       “罗杰斯留在了飞船上。”罗根继续平静地说，“他希望能找到地方降落，但是……我看着它在海里沉没了。我不能……我甚至不能和他争论，查尔斯，我不能做留在飞船的那个人。”

       “你什么意思？”查尔斯发觉自己正抓着罗根的衬衫，布料在他的拳头里被攥成一团，他几乎要被愤怒压垮了——愤怒于罗根竟让史蒂夫去死；甚至愤怒于自己竟会绝望般地感到宽慰，只因为留在他身边的是罗根。

       罗根犹豫地解释了一切，关于史蒂夫在他们之间建立的联结，以及是罗根那充溢的生命能量让查尔斯——以及他腹里的胎儿一起活了下来。

       “好消息是，现在的你大概很难被杀死。”罗根露出了一个扭曲的微笑，“坏消息是，如果有人干掉了我们其中一个人，那两个人都玩完了。”

       这一切实在是难以接受。“罗根，如果它不成功呢？你有可能会死的！”

       “在当时的情况下，那是我的使命，也是我自己的意愿。”罗根冷漠地回答，“现在，你得吃点东西。”

       查尔斯没有拒绝罗根塞进他手里的配给能量棒和水，但他还是默默地、缓慢地抗拒它们。他将后背抵着逃生舱的墙坐下，双脚几乎要碰到对面的墙，让身子沉沉地靠着罗根的肩膀。罗根没有说话，只是用一只手臂搂住他，随他去了。

       他和史蒂夫是多年的好友。现在史蒂夫死了。而这是艾瑞克的错——就和查尔斯喉咙上那些淡淡的淤青一样。如果不是史蒂夫和罗根非凡的努力，查尔斯也会死的，估计他的孩子也是。艾瑞克……迷失了，他变了——那个查尔斯深爱胜过世间一切的艾瑞克，那个为了和他结婚而对抗全世界、在得知他有了孩子后欣喜拥抱他的艾瑞克，那个无视了他们所拥有的一切——站在面前的是，他再也认不出来的、一头充满怨怒、憎恨和黑暗的怪物。

      “必须得有人阻止他。”查尔斯喃喃说道，冰冷的眼泪滑过他的脸庞。“他和议长——西斯皇帝——恩·沙巴·努尔，无论他现在怎么称呼自己。我们必须和他们抗争。”

       “抗争？”罗根说，“查尔斯，以你现在的状况不能再抗争了。而且艾瑞克正在追寻你的下落。我们得躲起来，保证你的安全——”

       “我们绝对不这么做。躲起来，好像我们做了什么亏心事；保全自己，却看着整个银河系在痛苦中煎熬？不，我们要抗争到底。”

       罗根看着他，眼里满是他所熟悉的、深沉而无助的情感。“每个人都说你温文尔雅，”他说，“温文尔雅，善良慷慨，富有同情心的泽维尔议员。这些都是真的。但在此之下，他们看不见的是，你由火与石铸就而成。”

       “现在我也不知道自己是由什么铸就而成的。”查尔斯把脸埋在罗根的胸口前哭泣，紧紧抓着他仅有的慰藉——罗根的臂膀环绕着他，还有他那安慰的话语和贴着查尔斯头发的嘴唇。自从和艾瑞克结婚后——在那之前，甚至是，自从他意识到罗根对他的感情并不同于他对罗根的感情之后，这便成为了他所不允许自己做的事。可他现在已经没有力气和罗根保持距离了。尽管这很残忍，但他如果想要熬过这一切，他必须汲取任何一份给予给他的爱。

      他窝在罗根的怀里，双臂环抱着自己身上破烂的衣物，告诉自己腹下的刺痛感不可能是宫缩。

     

      宫缩开始并持续了好几天，查尔斯先是低声耳语，然后大声乞求宝宝安分点，安分点，乖乖地待在他的肚子里——那个能把他们藏起来的地方，这样他/她就不需要氧气，不需要药物，没有医生的帮助也不会撕开查尔斯的身体。第三性别的纳布星人通常可以在没有帮助的情况下分娩，就和通常女性分娩时一样，但总有出意外的可能性。当然，罗根曾受过急救方面的良好训练，但在一个只有一个基本急救包和一张毯子的、在太空中漂浮着的小船舱里生产，如果出了什么状况，那么他——或者说实话，任何人——也就只能听天由命了。

       到了第五天，查尔斯的羊水破了。不管他们有没有准备好，孩子都要出生了。

       最开始的时候，查尔斯竭力忍受着痛苦，为了罗根努力坚持。他知道罗根肯定比自己还要害怕，知道他对罗根所做的最糟的事，莫过于让他看着查尔斯受苦却无能为力。但几个小时过去，痛苦像浪潮一般持续不减地席卷而来，击垮了他的冷静；最终，查尔斯哭喊啜泣着，握紧了罗根的手，力度大得差点要捏碎对方的骨头。

       这一切本不该发生的，他想要痛哭尖叫。我本应该在纳布星和我的家庭医生，以及我那可怜没用的母亲一起，还有艾瑞克， **艾瑞克** ，艾瑞克应该在这里，握着我的手的应该是艾瑞克，艾瑞克应该在这里抱着他刚出生的孩子——

       但是艾瑞克做出了全然不同的选择。或者说这样讲公平吗？他的确想要查尔斯和他在一起……

       如果艾瑞克不能理解查尔斯为何不可能加入他，那他是真的迷失了。

       “呼吸，查尔斯，拜托，为我呼吸。”罗根喃喃道，抚过对方脸上被汗水浸湿的头发。由于五天来的呼吸和出汗，现在这小小的逃生舱内湿热得可怕，而查尔斯压根不愿去想那味道是怎样的。“我想我们快做到了，查克，用力。”

       “别那么叫我。”查尔斯气喘吁吁地说，几乎要笑出来。这是他们之间的一个老笑话，查尔斯反对罗根用自己的母语给他的名字起任何昵称。

       “已经看见宝宝了，”罗根说，“再加把劲，拜托，快出来了！”

       查尔斯大叫着，使出了剩下的所有力气。

       宝宝出生了，这就是查尔斯的孩子——儿子，他看起来就像——和查尔斯一样红扑扑的，哭叫着。查尔斯如释重负地啜泣了一声，躺倒在金属墙上，而罗根则在进行清理、剪脐带之类令人恶心但必要的后续工作。

       “总算结束了。”查尔斯轻声说道，当罗根把孩子放在他的怀抱里时，他的脸上露出了疲倦的微笑。宝宝已经停止哭喊，正睁大眼睛安静地看着他。“这就是我的小男孩。我的皮特罗。”他还在流泪，但却是因为另一种全然不同的痛苦——这是他和艾瑞克一起选的名字。如果是男孩，就叫皮特罗；如果是女孩，就叫旺达。

       只是当查尔斯的胎盘分娩出来后，宫缩并没有停止，他们意识到分娩还未结束。感谢原力，或者其他什么庇护着他们的玩意，皮特罗的双胞胎妹妹很快轻松降生了。旺达的哭声相当洪亮，比她哥哥的还要歇斯底里。没多久，皮特罗也跟着哭闹起来，哭声在金属墙间回荡，直到查尔斯觉得他的理智差点要崩溃。最后他只好一手抱着一个，哄着两个孩子入睡，愉快的安宁才得以降临。

       “看他们俩，”查尔斯耳语道，“哦，他们是不是漂亮极了？”他把头转向罗根，对方正用一种柔和的表情沉思着看着两个婴儿。

      “他们遗传了你的眼睛。”

       查尔斯被逗笑了。“所有新生儿都有蓝眼睛，亲爱的。之后颜色可能就会变深。”亲爱的——这称呼从哪儿来的？然而在此刻，却显得如此自然。罗根似乎并没有注意到。

      不过，他们的眼睛当然不会变深太多，因为查尔斯的眼睛是蓝色的，而艾瑞克的是绿色的。他们会长得像艾瑞克，说话像艾瑞克，遗传了艾瑞克的热情和坚强——他想要他们变成那样吗？

       他内心的一部分给出了肯定的答案，而这让剩下一部分痛苦得支离破碎。

       “在他身上依然还有好的一面，罗根。”查尔斯喃喃说道，目光没有从他的孩子身上移开——他们现在都困了，小小的身体带着温暖的重量。“我知道还在。我能感觉得到。”

       罗根什么也没说，只是搂住了查尔斯的肩膀。罗根在颤抖，查尔斯意识到，尽管逃生舱里湿热得令人难受。

       “罗根，怎么了？”

       “我没事，查克。”

       查尔斯转过头，小心翼翼免得吵醒宝宝。他想怒视着罗根，但因为离得太近，他的鼻子擦过了罗根的下巴和喉咙。他本可以退后一些，查尔斯想；但他只是凑得更近，直到他的嘴唇几乎要碰到罗根的皮肤。“别对我说谎，罗根。”

       罗根再次颤抖起来，在内心深处查尔斯知道他是在和心中所谓的“肮脏欲望”抗争。他没有力气为此恨自己。

       “你不得不从我身上汲取多点能量。”罗根终于开口说，“为了熬过生产。”

       查尔斯皱起眉头。“我以为它进行得相当容易，在这种情况下。倒没想到会是双胞胎。”

       “的确。但我认为它本不会这么容易。我猜你可能感觉不到，但是……有很多撕裂了的伤口，尤其是生第二个孩子时。现在都已经痊愈了。”

       查尔斯忧虑地低头看着他熟睡的双胞胎。如果情况恶化的话，他们本可能成为孤儿，孤独无助，或许甚至还没有罗根照顾他们。

       “谢谢你，罗根。”他低语道，“为你在这儿，为了——为了所有事。”

       罗根收紧了环绕着他肩膀的手臂。“一切都会好起来的，查尔斯。休息一下吧。”

       查尔斯靠着他，累得说不出话，沉沉睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

 

       一天半后，一艘飞船联系了他们，说收到他们的求救信号。一群走私者，查尔斯这么认为；他们肯定不急于与任何星球的政府当局扯上关系，而且他们的船员和飞船总是邋遢肮脏，这让其他任何一个行业都无法容忍。尽管如此，他们还是愿意为一个遭遇了飞船失事的家庭提供援助。查尔斯认为他们会不求回报地帮助他们，但他还是把头发上的星石送给了他们。反正他以后再也不需要了。

       

       他们最终都同意罗根的看法，他的话有一定道理；他们不可能无视艾瑞克和恩·沙巴·努尔会追捕他们的事实——追捕查尔斯——但要找到他是不可能的。现在他们的情况非常适合销声匿迹，特别是被走私者救了之后。没人能追查到他们离开霍斯星[1]后的行踪。

 

       他们仍会抗争。但他们会在暗处抗争下去。

 

       走私者把他们送到了贝斯平星[2]上一个阴凉的矿业城市，在那里能订到前往苏鲁斯特[3]的船票。他们肯定能在那儿联系上查尔斯其中一位值得信任的银河议会同盟，最好是蒙·莫思玛[4]或者贝尔·奥加纳[5]。

 

       他们在贝斯平租了一间小房间过夜，还带有一间——简直是银河系的奇迹——有真正的水的淋浴室。查尔斯几乎要高兴得落泪，他终于能把自己洗个干净了。走私者们有限的设备根本不能满足他高质量的生活需求。

 

       轮到罗根进去洗澡的时候，查尔斯则站着照看孩子们。他们拉出梳妆台的抽屉，垫上毯子，做成了给宝宝们的床；旺达已经在里面睡着了，而皮特罗嘴里咕哝着，拼尽全力地蹬着双腿。他们都那么小，那么脆弱。直到此时此刻，查尔斯才意识到生命有多脆弱。

 

       他抬头看向浴室旁边的镜子。镜子里的男人同样盯着他，面容疲倦苍白，只穿着一件薄薄的、总会从他肩膀滑落的白袍，根本认不出这就是查尔斯·泽维尔议员。尽管如此，他努力乔装自己是绝对明智的做法。不管怎么说，还是有他努力想做的事情。让他有动力去完成的事情。

 

       他翻了翻罗根的个人物品，发现了一把刀。

 

       罗根走出浴室时，急忙将一条毛巾围在腰间，惊慌地大喊：“查尔斯，你在做什么？”

 

       “这算是我悼念的方式。”

 

       “我知道，但你不能就这么——”他一把夺过查尔斯手里的刀，然后两人都望向镜子，盯着查尔斯那被剃得长短不一、凹凸不平的乱糟糟的头发。

 

       “当然，只要我削得够短，我就得把它剃掉。我可不打算留它这个样子。”

 

       “查尔斯……”罗根愤怒地举起双手，这让他腰间的毛巾危险地滑落。“已经没人这么干了。”

 

       “瑞雯死后我就想这么做了。”查尔斯艰难地咽了咽口水；瑞雯待在他身边的时间甚至比罗根还长，其种族天生具有的变形能力让她成为了理想的护卫。她在错误的场合替代了他的位置，被错当成查尔斯惨遭刺客杀害。这是他们第一个能证明议长有多危险的证据；尽管到现在，他依然无法证明恩·沙巴·努尔是那场刺杀的幕后黑手。“现在史蒂夫也死了，而艾瑞克——艾瑞克——”他下意识地抓住自己另一只颤抖的手。“某种意义上，这也是在悼念我自己。为了银河绝大多数人民，现在我必须得让人以为我已经死了。我不能告诉我的母亲，我的朋友——还不行，可能很长一段时间内都不行。有很多东西是我需要悼念的。”

 

       罗根看着镜子里的他好一会儿，然后长叹了一口气。“好吧。但是让我来，你只会弄伤自己。”

 

       他站在查尔斯的身后，贴近对方的后背——他温暖坚实的依靠，用手臂扶稳查尔斯的头，削掉对方一缕又一缕头发。直到头发终于足够短了，他便拿起自己放在水池上的剃须刀，继续手里的工作。完成后，罗根用长茧的双手抚摸对方裸露、敏感的头皮，拂去他过往的最后一点痕迹。

 

       查尔斯看上去就像自己的鬼魂，他想。非常合适。

 

       罗根放下剃须刀。剃须刀被关掉后，震动声戛然而止，房间突然陷入了寂静。他们依然紧贴着站在一起，令人颤栗的热量从罗根裸露着的胸膛传来，穿透了查尔斯薄薄的长袍。罗根的手顺着查尔斯的头皮一直往下，抚摸过他的脖子和肩膀，停在那已经快要滑落、敞露他身体的长袍边上。

 

       为查尔斯剃头时，他们始终牢牢注视着镜子里另一个人的眼睛；现在，查尔斯则移开视线看向另一边，心跳加速，不知道该做什么，不知道自己想要做什么。

 

       其中一个婴儿开始哭闹起来。

 

       查尔斯能感觉到罗根轻轻喷洒在他肩膀的呼吸——或许是一声无可奈何地叹息？查尔斯没有看他，转过身去逃进了卧室，抱起皮特罗，把他搂在胸前。

 

注：

[1]霍斯星：即罗根带着查尔斯逃离艾瑞克的星球。在星球大战的宇宙观中，霍斯（英文：Hoth）是所属霍斯太阳系的第六颗行星。行星表面几乎完全被冰雪覆盖，并经常有来自附近的小行星带的彗星掉落到霍斯上。

[2]贝斯平星：（英语：Bespin），是星战中的气体巨星。在《星球大战V：帝国反击战》中出现。云城借由反重力装置漂浮于云层之中。

[3]苏鲁斯特：星战宇宙观的一颗星球

[4]蒙·莫思玛：星战系列中的重要人物，女，前传三《西斯的复仇》中她的身份为银河议会的议员，正传中的身份为义军同盟的领袖。

[5]贝尔·奥加纳：《星战》系列中的重要人物，银河议会议员，奥德朗星系总督，也是义军同盟的领袖和创始人之一。莱娅公主的养父。  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

 

       他们组成的这个小家庭在贝斯平星实在显眼，站在灰皮肤、鱼鳃脸的贝斯平星人中更是鹤立鸡群。但他们不是这个太空港口唯一的外来者，尽管大部分人路过时都会好奇地看一眼这两个高挑苍白的人类——一个光头，一个戴着兜帽，胸前各捆着一个婴儿。但到目前为止，似乎都没人多看他们第二眼。查尔斯根本没被认出来。

       他们在一间昏暗肮脏的太空港旅馆订了间房，打算住上一晚；虽然和他们住的上一间差不多，但重要的是这次还另外配置有通信电台。查尔斯花了很多时间尝试联系奥德朗[1]、科雷利亚[2]或钱德里拉[3]的银河议会议员办公室。但这对那台老旧过时的小机器来说，距离实在太远了。他唯一能做的只是发送窄波束信息和加密代码。要过多久才会有人回复？

       “我们不能待在这里超过两天。”罗根说，警戒地盯着房间的窗外，而查尔斯正在照顾旺达。“我们甚至会引来政府之外的不必要的目光。”

       “那不是你在这儿的原因吗？保护我免受盗贼和流浪汉的伤害？”查尔斯调侃道。

          罗根没有笑：“没错，但我保护你总会留下一路的尸体，那更会吸引别人的注意。”

       罗根的确偏向于消除问题而不是解决问题，瑞雯则一直是更圆滑的那个。想到这里，查尔斯感觉到他脸上的微笑渐渐褪去了。  

       “你是对的，当然。或许我们可以离上城区近点儿，找一个有更好的通信电台的地方。”      

       “我们越靠近上城区，撞见认识你的人的可能性越大——”罗根突然闭上嘴站在窗边，身体像紧绷的弓弦，进入了高度戒备的状态。

       查尔斯心跳加速，小心地把旺达放在摇篮里——又是一个垫着毯子的抽屉。“罗根？”

       “克隆军队。”罗根轻声说，“帝国冲锋队[4]，不管他们现在怎么称呼自己。冷静。”他在查尔斯走过去抱起孩子准备逃跑时补充道，“他们不是来找我们的。是旁边那间旅馆。”

       “他们在干什么？”查尔斯松了一口气，走到窗前站在罗根旁边，看着楼下聚在暗巷里的身着白色盔甲的冲锋队士兵。和大部分苏鲁斯特的居住区一样，他们所在的这个住宅区建在地下；虽然夜晚降临时看不见夕阳，但在这固定的一小时内，外头所有灯光都会变暗，以保护苏鲁斯特人的自然睡眠周期。如果不是因为那白色盔甲，在黑暗中根本看不清这群帝国冲锋队士兵。

       “嘘——”罗根示意查尔斯不要出声。

       冲锋队经过商讨后，一半的士兵包围了那栋楼的角落。令查尔斯惊慌的是，另一半士兵取出了速降齿轮开始沿墙攀爬。

       在那栋旅馆的四楼，一个红发女孩探出头往窗外看，脸色像床单一样苍白，然后把头缩回去消失在窗边。

       “罗根。”查尔斯倒吸一口气，用力抓住他护卫的手臂，惊得对方畏缩了一下。“他们是绝地。那些人是绝地而冲锋队想要杀了他们。就像杀掉其他所有绝地一样。”

       “什么？你怎么知道？”

       “那个女孩留着绝地学徒[5]的发辫。”查尔斯从窗边转过身，从包里拿出罗根的爆能手枪。

       “查尔斯——”

       “你留在这儿保护宝宝。”

       “什么？”

       “现在的我很难被干掉，记得吗？从这里开枪太冒险，我会上楼顶去——”

          罗根一手按住查尔斯想要拉开的门：“你疯了，我不会让你——”

       查尔斯突然扯住罗根的衬衫，将他拉近自己。“我们没时间争论了，他们没时间等我们争论了，让我去是最好的决定。我不在的时候，保护我孩子的任务就交给你了。”被冲动所驱使，他来不及多想，迅速在罗根的嘴唇上用力印下一个吻；然后在罗根回过神来再次开口反驳之前，他冲出房间，跑上楼梯。

       一到屋顶，查尔斯便小心地跑到天台边。事实上，让他来的确是更好的决定——他曾经和他的护卫们一起接受训练，坚持要学会自我防卫。他擅长和模型战斗，但与活物对战就是另一回事了。用爆能手枪朝一个活生生的人射击，就算那是个被洗脑的克隆人——那同样也是另一回事了。

       但他们在追杀绝地学徒，估计还不止一个孩子，查尔斯不会眼睁睁看着他们杀害她的。

       他抵着天台边缘，瞄准旁边旅馆上正在爬墙的三个冲锋队士兵，不假思索地扣下扳机。

       其中两人在意识到之前就倒下了；第三个人开枪回击，查尔斯不得不趴下身，躲在屋顶边缘的狭小平台后。

       在那四楼的房间里，闪烁着爆能手枪和光剑交战时不同颜色的光。另一个黑发女孩也把头伸出窗外，然后倒吸一口气收回脑袋，差点被墙上那个幸存的冲锋队士兵击中。

       查尔斯从平台边缘瞄了一眼，有一枪朝他射来，但差太远没打中。那个冲锋队士兵肯定是分心了，忙着瞄准查尔斯以至于没留意他头顶上的黑发女孩纵身跃下，于是被她狠狠压在了地上。问题解决。

       “琴，斯科特，这边！”那女孩喊道。

       更多绝地学徒从窗户边跳下。一个蒙着双眼的男孩被红发女孩推下来；幸好有原力帮助，黑发女孩成功接住了他。还有一个显然陷入昏迷的蓝皮肤奇斯族[6]男孩，被红发女孩扛在肩膀上跳出窗外，安全着陆。

       “我们打倒了他们所有人。”盲眼男孩说，“目前为止。我们不能继续留在这儿。”

       查尔斯站起身，黑发女孩抓住同伴的衣袖，指着旁边楼顶上的他说了什么。

      “我可以帮助你们。”查尔斯说。希望罗根不要大发雷霆。

 

       罗根大发雷霆。他在房间里恶狠狠地跺着脚，低声咒骂，收拾他们从包裹里拿出来的几样物品。当然他们也不能留在这里；他们必须在更多帝国冲锋队士兵到来之前消失。

       “斯科特的脸被爆能弩箭击中了。”琴——那个红头发的绝地学徒，握紧她朋友的手，“好几层玻璃都被击穿……所幸原力与他同在，否则他早就没命了。”

       “我的师父亚历克斯，”斯科特喃喃说道，眼泪从眼罩后悄悄溢出，“他们杀了他，他们杀了所有人……”

       “不是所有人。”黑发女孩李千欢，拥有比她的朋友们更好的感知力，或者是更好的运气；她的绝地长袍外还套着一件明黄色的风衣。“我们仍然在一起，斯科特。我们得待在一起。”她弯腰凑近那个奇斯男孩，将一只手放在他额头上。查尔斯从她专注的表情可以看出，她肯定是在试着治愈他，或者至少让他醒过来。

       “这个男孩怎么了？他叫什么名字？”他问。

       “柯特。我们逃出圣殿发现他的时候就已经是这样了。”李千欢无助地回答，“我不知道他到底怎么了。”

       罗根用带子将两个婴儿捆在胸前，把他和查尔斯的所有衣服都丢在床上——那可没有一大摞那么多。“所有人，把长袍扔掉。辫子也不能留，太多人知道绝地学徒发辫的意义了。快点，我要所有人在五分钟内离开这里。”

       “可我们的辫子……”琴哽咽了一下，看上去几乎要落泪，“应该要等我们成为绝地大师后才能剪掉。”

       “我知道。”查尔斯闭上眼，想要甩开浮现在脑海里的回忆，关于艾瑞克那绝地学徒发辫的回忆——在新婚之夜，查尔斯的手指曾缠绕着爱人的发辫，把对方拉向自己。“但现在，你们的生命受到了威胁。”他没有大声说他们所知的绝地武士团可能已不复存在。如果他们还没意识到，那他不会做那个告诉他们这一噩耗的人。

       当年轻的绝地们正忙着换衣服、含泪剪掉发辫时，斯科特和李千欢一起试着唤醒柯特。罗根带查尔斯退到房间的角落，压低声音怒视着他。

       “查尔斯，绝对不准再这么做了。我是说真的。我本应该保护你，那是我的职责。我无法忍受如果有什么事——任何事——”

       哦，太好了，他讲的是查尔斯不计后果跑掉的事。他不是在讲那个吻。那就发生在他们之间，静默而诱人，但他们都不会谈论它。现在还不行。

       “我尽量。”查尔斯说，这是他唯一能诚实告诉罗根的话。

       罗根将爆能枪插回手枪皮套里。接着，他们把皮特罗绑在查尔斯胸前，没理由让他们任何一个负担过重，或是冒险只让一人带着两个孩子。

       柯特终于坐起身，揉了揉眼睛，花了点时间确认自己的身体状况能够行动。似乎是其中一位绝地大师在意识到他们绝无可能及时逃出圣殿后，让柯特陷入了深度睡眠，希望能把这孩子藏在死人堆里不被发现。那位大师后来怎么样了，没人知道。

       “你们这群小鬼是打算去什么具体的地方吗，”罗根开口问，“还是只是在到处逃亡？”

       “亚历克斯的一位老朋友，”斯科特回答，“她曾经住在这附近——我们希望她还住在这里。莫伊拉·马克塔格特。”

       “莫伊拉·马克塔格特？”查尔斯重复道，“我认识她！几年前她曾是奥加纳议员的一名助手。”

       斯科特的脸庞一下子明亮起来，连眼罩也遮挡不住他那兴奋的神情。“是的，亚历克斯就是这么认识她的，因为什么外交保护的琐事。”

       “我不知道她曾待在苏鲁斯特。”查尔斯把行李箱递给琴——她正穿着他以前经常在紧急情况下穿的黑色紧身潜行衣——带她走到门口。“如果有人能帮我们，那肯定就是莫伊拉。”

       他们离开的时候，更多的冲锋队士兵挤满了身后的街道。他们只好更加小心，头也不回地加快了脚步。

 

 

注：

[1]奥德朗：星战中一个有影响力且和平的星球。电影中，在银河帝国时期，奥德朗（Alderaan）在帝国议会的代表是莱娅·奥加纳公主。

[2]科雷利亚：爱交际的科雷利亚人的母星。这个世界以令人叹为观止的造船技师而享有盛誉。他们能建造又快又强大的大飞船。另一方面，科雷利亚附近的贸易航路上海盗活动猖獗，令科雷利亚臭名昭著。这颗行星由“独裁官”管理，而这个星区本身在银河议会由一名议员代表。

[3]钱德里拉：星战系列的一颗虚拟星球，后来新共和国的临时首都，起义军联盟领导人蒙·莫思马的家乡。

[4]帝国冲锋队：星战中银河帝国精锐的突击部队，隶属于帝国陆军（Imperial Army）。只效忠于银河帝国皇帝，并受其直接指挥。和帝国级歼星舰一样，向世人展示着帝国皇帝至高无上的权力和意志。他们身着白色盔甲并配有黑色手套，常常在帝国舰队服役，进而成为了帝国军队的象征与典型印象。

[5]绝地学徒：绝地是星战世界中的光明武士团体，以维持银河光明势力为己任。他们精通原力相关知识及技巧和使用光剑作为武器，怀有高明的战斗技能与高尚的品德。其头衔从低到高有小学徒（有原力天赋的幼儿被带到绝地圣殿抚养并接受初级训练）、绝地学徒（满13岁后，若获得跟随一位大师就会成为学徒）、绝地武士（必须通过“绝地试炼”后并获得最高绝地议会的认可便能成为武士）、绝地大师（进入绝地议会的阶级；一个武士必须开始担当起接收徒弟的责任，直到徒弟成功成为一个绝地武士，而且自我经验足够后才有机会成为大师）。

[6]奇斯族：奇斯人是来自于未知空间的高大蓝皮肤近人类种族，以其族人索龙元帅而广为人所知。因为位于奇斯自治领内的遥远家园，甚至在银河同盟时期内都甚少与外界接触，使他们对银河系其他地方而言，显的像个迷。


	5. Chapter 5

 

       原来, 莫伊拉·马克塔格特被派来苏鲁斯特，担任驻贝斯平的奥德朗星大使的临时助手；她的地下公寓整洁、舒适，摆满了还在奥德朗的爱子的照片。一开始，莫伊拉似乎被这几位看上去鬼鬼祟祟、挤在家门前的访客吓到了；但在认出查尔斯和斯科特后，她瞪大眼睛，迅速将他们迎进屋。

       “我在这儿太引人注意。”听他们讲述完自己的遭遇后，她说，“你们不能久留，而且那名与我共事的大使不值得信任；这也是奥加纳议员派我到他身边工作的原因。”

       “我能理解。”查尔斯说，在宝宝们饿得开始哭闹时瑟缩了一下，“但我需要马上和奥加纳议员取得联系。”

       “十五分钟内我将和他进行全息视频会议。”

 

       到最后只用了十分钟，莫伊拉便成功联系上了蒙·莫思玛和贝尔·奥加纳。

       “绝地已被全部抹杀了。”贝尔沉痛地开口，他那小小的全息影像在查尔斯面前闪烁着，“他们不仅在战场上遭到克隆人的背叛，还受到来自他们圣殿和保护区内部的袭击。如果你说的关于兰谢尔的事属实，那就能解释这一切到底是如何发生的。”

       “我们尽可能在恩·沙巴·努尔之前找到生还者，把他们送到安全的地方。”蒙·莫思玛说，“但实在太难确定何处才是安全之所，随着每一天、甚至每个小时过去——我们那位自封的‘西斯皇帝’正在以快得让人难以招架的速度扩展他的势力范围，无论是合法的还是不合法的。”

       “就没人站出来反抗他吗？”查尔斯问道，“他只有一个人，无论有多么强大，如果整个银河共和国最高议会——”

       “他一人就控制了一支军队。”贝尔严肃地说，“整个议会都畏惧他，不知所措——或是为他欢呼。”

       “人们不知道该做什么。”蒙·莫思玛摊开双手，“他们不知道要站在哪一边，不知道该如何开始反击。”

       查尔斯深吸一口气，感觉有些奇怪，好像这一刻、这些话，对他们产生了压力和共鸣，并会在很长一段时间内不断回响。“那我们就告诉他们怎么做。”

 

       “你们都没必要跟来。”查尔斯一边照顾旺达一边说，看着斯科特把皮特罗抱在大腿上，“莫伊拉能带你们去到安全的地方，苏鲁斯特这儿或是附近别的庇护所。”

       莫伊拉家唯一的一间客房挤满了人，罗根和李千欢正把床铺在地上，一时没有说话。琴没有抬头，专心地给斯科特被灼伤的脸上药。可最后她还是开口了，语气平静而坚定——

       “还有比安全更重要的事。”

       斯科特握住她的手。“我想和你一起去。如果你觉得我能帮得上忙。如果我不会拖你后腿。”

       “拖我后腿？”琴微笑着摇摇头，“斯科特，我们几个人里，是谁总能在尤达大师让我们做的蒙眼练习中拿到最好的成绩？让原力指引你；你不需要其他任何东西。”

       “你们要和西斯皇帝战斗？”李千欢问，下意识地摆弄了下头发，那里原本留着她的学徒发辫。

       “我希望我们不会遇上任何肢体上的战斗。”查尔斯说，“不是现在。但我们无疑要宣战。我们得召集所有能拉拢的议会成员，坚决反对恩·沙巴·努尔皇帝的统治，直接向他宣战，掀起革命。我敢肯定局面很快会变得非常混乱。”

       “我一直很擅长制造混乱。”柯特说，脸上带着腼腆的、露出尖牙的微笑，“算我一个。”

       李千欢咬住嘴唇，转过身去面对着地铺，给每张床都铺上一张毯子。

       “查尔斯。”罗根低语道，挨着查尔斯坐在唯一的一张真正的床上。“考虑到我们所要面对的危险，或许我们应该想想如何安置宝宝们。我肯定李千欢会很高兴带他们一起，去莫伊拉为她找的安全之处——”

       “不。”查尔斯明确地说，“我不会离开我的孩子们。没错，是会有危险。整个银河系都很危险，并且还将更甚。所谓安全的不确定机率，不值得让他们和他们的父亲……他们唯一的亲人分离。”查尔斯艰难地吞咽了一下，注意到自己的话对李千欢造成了怎样的冲击。她环顾四周，看着其他几位绝地学徒——她唯一还活着的家人，然后对查尔斯缓缓地点了点头。

       “再说了，罗根。”李千欢开口，“我哪儿也不带他们去。我要和你们一起走。”

       他向她微笑，温暖并且充满鼓励——希望他自己做的是正确的决定。柯特上前一步，从座位上跳起来紧紧抱住了她，皮特罗被他们轻轻地挤在拥抱中间。

       “明早我们便出发前往科雷利亚，”查尔斯说，“所有人，现在马上去睡一觉。”

 

       “你知道，他们在育儿所就是那么做的。”

       查尔斯没意识到有人醒着，但不知怎的，他并不惊讶于琴轻柔的声音在黑暗中响起。他转过身面对她，轻轻地拍着怀里的旺达。育儿所——琴指的肯定是绝地圣殿。艾瑞克曾说，他有时希望自己能被训练成为一名育儿大师，而非战士。“他们在育儿所怎么做？”

       “和你所做的一样，在宝宝哭的时候安抚它。”

       查尔斯疑惑地问：“我确定任何照顾宝宝的人都这么做。”

       “不，我是说——用你的心灵感应。你用自己的精神安抚她的方式。”

       “什么？”

       “你不知道？”琴抬起头，安静地起身来到他身边，“泽维尔议员——”

       “请叫我查尔斯。这对所有人来说更安全。”

       “那么，查尔斯，你没意识到你对原力的感知力很强吗？”

       “我……”查尔斯犹豫着，不过说真的，现在告诉她又有什么关系呢？“我比大多数人更晚意识到。我回避了绝地的招募。我想要的是政治事业，而非……”而非僧侣武士的生活。与艾瑞克相识，目睹了对方所遭受的绝地评议会的不公正对待，并没有使他后悔当初的决定。

       “我认为有很多像你一样的人比其他人更想得到承认。”琴说，“评议会不会接收任何超过特定年龄的人进行绝地训练，但并不意味着这些人停止存在。尽管不受训练，他们之中的少数人依然拥有出色的天赋，比如极快的反应力、优秀的直觉……以及无意识的通感能力。”她紧张地瞄了他一眼，屋外昏暗的光透过窗帘照亮了她的脸。“我自己就拥有不少通感天赋，我能看透很多人的内心，而你……我认为你本可以成为一名出色的绝地。”

       艾瑞克也这么说过，愤愤不平地抱怨评议会不公正的诸多限制，指责他们拒绝让查尔斯接受任何训练、无视他一生所作的贡献。他们初遇时，查尔斯还太年轻，如果评议会发现他的天赋，可能会强迫他进行绝地训练。艾瑞克选择为他保守秘密，查尔斯确定他们之间浪漫迷人的禁忌爱恋正是由此催生的。

       “触摸起了不小的帮助，对吗？”琴问，低头看着旺达微笑。在查尔斯温柔的抚摸下，宝宝已经安静地进入梦乡。“这样更容易建立联系。和你认识的、或是与你心灵相似的人更容易建立联系。不管评议会怎么说，我认为你的年龄并不重要——你仍然可以学会倾听原力，与它共同战斗，让它为你所用。”她亲吻了一下旺达的脸蛋，“我并不是想多管闲事，查尔斯。我只是……经历了这一切……知道外面还有像你一样的人，感觉真好。不管绝地武士团发生了什么，原力仍与我们同在。它当然还在。”

       “它的确与我们同在，就在我们每个人的心里。”查尔斯呢喃道，这可能是陈词滥调，但似乎正是他们所需要的。他捏了捏琴的手：“我想，我们都应该学学旺达，好好睡上一觉。”

       琴躺回自己的床铺上，而查尔斯也重新坐回床边，把旺达放在皮特罗旁边，用仅剩的一张毯子裹住两个孩子（这已经是莫伊拉一时半会儿所能提供的全部了）。

       今夜第二次，又有一个平静的声音毫无预兆地在黑暗中响起，然而……他对此并不惊讶。就好像他内心深处的一部分完全清楚周围的人是否醒着，尤其是拥有与他相似心灵的罗根。

       “你从来没有告诉我。”

       查尔斯咬住下唇，沉默地爬进他和罗根共享的同一张被子。他们并不是此时此刻唯一共睡一床的两人：斯科特和柯特之前还有一小会儿在拍打、互戳对方，现在已经打着呼噜靠在一起，柯特的头正轻轻枕在斯科特的肩膀上。

       “我从没告诉任何人。”查尔斯最后开口说，转过身面向罗根，对方的脸只是黑暗中的一块阴影——但查尔斯能够清楚地感受到对方的情绪，而不是靠眼睛看。“连父母也不知道。我甚至都没告诉艾瑞克——他是自己发现的。”

       “不知为什么，我一点也不吃惊。”罗根说，“就好像我一直都知道。”

       “你。”查尔斯轻声回应道，握住了罗根的手，轻抵着他们之间柔软的床单。“一直都比我更了解我自己。”

       “那可真让人难过，有一半的时间我都觉得自己根本不了解你。”罗根的手指紧扣住他的，“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”

       查尔斯感觉到自己合上了双眼，握紧罗根的手。他很少特意这么做，但这并不难——正如琴所说的，触摸和相似的心灵……

       “你在想我们相遇的那天。”查尔斯忍不住微笑，那段记忆在罗根心中是如此温暖轻柔。 “你觉得我瘦巴巴的，不适合当护卫。”

       “我是对的。”

       “你是对的。”在那群被雇来接受指导、要为温彻斯特总督12岁的儿子服务的年轻护卫中，没人知道他的真实身份，直到训练的最后一天。“但不管怎么说，你都很照顾我，尽管那会儿一直在发牢骚。”

       “我知道在你身上有着特别之处。”罗根的声音很轻，以至于查尔斯得仅离他几英寸才能勉强听到。“某些我永远都不会再在其他任何地方见到的东西。我比他们任何人都更早意识到。”

       “丢下我在泥坑里，以此表明你意识到我的特别么？真有趣。”

       “我是个有趣的人。”罗根微笑起来，洁白的牙齿闪着微光。这让查尔斯意识到，自己已经记不得上一次看见罗根笑是什么时候的事了。发自内心的笑。

       “我爱你。”这三个字似乎不经允许就从查尔斯的口中逃了出来。他心中一阵刺痛，想着罗根会对此如何反应，希望他不会听见查尔斯没说出口的、无法说出口的——

       “我知道。”罗根轻声回应道，带着开玩笑的口吻。查尔斯能感觉到罗根松了一口气，紧绷的身体也放松下来，信任地挨着他，这是给查尔斯的奖励。“睡会儿吧，查尔斯。”

       直到查尔斯睡着，他们仍十指相扣。 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

       他们在奥德朗待了好些时日，永无休止地辩论、论证、起草案。对查尔斯而言，只是来到这儿就花了很长时间，但他不得不承认奥德朗是举行这场会议的最佳地点。历史上，这颗星球在很长一段时间都以和平、智慧和公正闻名；如果是奥德朗星谴责西斯皇帝的暴行，人们肯定会听的。

 

       查尔斯告诉自己，这并不是看上去的那样浪费时间。感谢有琴和其他几位绝地学徒的证词，他们才能立刻展开搜救幸存绝地的行动；当他们还在激烈辩论其他议题时，搜救就已经在进行中了。而那些必需的辩论把一群困惑、害怕的议员变成了有组织的、坚定的反抗军领袖。

 

       现在，他们准备好了。

 

       奥德朗星的议会大厅明亮通风，沐浴在阳光下，雪和初春草地的清香随微风从开敞的大厅外吹拂进来。厅内足够凉爽，这让查尔斯感觉身上沉重的议员礼袍减轻了不少；这身礼炮是用并不规范的材料匆忙赶制的，但这必不可少。蓝色、黑色和紫罗兰色适合这种严肃的场合；精致的扇形头饰带有长泪珠状的玻璃装饰，垂落在他的脸庞附近，遮挡住他头上刚开始长出来的深色绒毛（罗根一直想把它们揉乱）。外表总是非常重要，而为了确保人们认真对待这次实况广播，每个人都做好了各自份内的工作。

 

       带头组织此次活动的三位先锋——查尔斯、贝尔·奥加纳和蒙·莫思玛，上前走到播报前台。其他议员在他们身后站成一排；而摄像机镜头之外的，是此时站在议员们身后、帮助他们走到今天的助手、目击者、同盟和支持者们。查尔斯注视着罗根——对方正紧张地站立着，因为不能护在查尔斯的身边而不悦——还有他们的绝地学徒，除了李千欢正在分配给他们的、位于议员区的套间里照顾双胞胎，其他人都在这儿。

 

       在周围徘徊的录播机器人停在他们面前，它的眼睛闪着白光，意味着开始进行转播。多亏了一些拥护者们出色的技术支持，这次播报才会在实时进行，范围覆盖整个银河系，一有机会就干扰其他频段信号、播出这一录像。

 

       此时此刻，整个银河都在注视着。

 

       奥加纳议员第一个发言，尽力做到他们所同意的那样言简意赅。谁也不知道帝国何时会干预打断这次实况转播。“作为奥德朗星的代表，我为建立和平政府而奋斗贡献了一生。皇帝恩·沙巴·努尔清楚地表明，他的意图完全与这一目标相悖。怀着沉重的心情，我和其他议员同胞们在此做出正式宣言，反抗银河帝国，组成同盟重建银河共和国。”

 

       蒙·莫思玛紧接着奥加纳，一字不差地背诵着他们所起草的宣言。“ **我们起义军同盟，今日将此《宣言》呈给皇帝陛下，及银河系的所有智慧生物，向所有人阐明此次起义的目的与目标。** ”[1]

       查尔斯一开始并没有马上注意到天空中出现的暗影。首先是助手和支持者们，然后是他身后的议员，开始低语着挪动身子，看向窗外。他没办法察觉不到逐渐弥漫在房间里的恐惧。

**“我们相信，银河帝国已经别有用心地恶意篡夺了银河系自由人民的权利，”** 蒙·莫思玛没有停下，完全不受干扰地继续宣读，“ **因此，我们拥有不可剥夺的权利，将此政府从银河系中彻底废除。我们发起此项事业绝非轻率……** ”

 

       呼喊和喘息——查尔斯忍不住转过头去，看见好几艘战舰正在靠近、朝他们的位置开火。

 

       炮火漫天纷飞，仅仅击打在包围着议员区的隐形穹顶护盾表面，像普通的光一样无害。

 

       房间里的紧张气氛稍稍缓和了些——但每个人都知道，还有很多对付护盾的方法。

 

**“当前银河帝国的历史中，充满了对其子民的残害，其直接目的就是将您，皇帝恩·沙巴·努尔，立为全银河系专制的暴君。”** 蒙·莫思玛一动不动，挺拔的身躯像是由大理石雕琢而成的。而查尔斯努力从她坚定的话语中汲取力量，保持冷静。现在最重要的，就是尽量完成这次广播。 **“你解散议会，扼杀人民的声音。你制定政策，悍然宣扬种族主义，发动种族屠杀，残害银河系的非人类民族。你废黜了各星球民选的领袖——”**

       战舰未能突破护盾，只好撤离。取而代之朝他们逼近的是一艘更大的飞船，放下了整齐划一、残忍无情的帝国冲锋队士兵队列。护盾的阻挡会给他们的进军造成一点小困难。

 

       在全息录像机器人的另一边，撤离行动已经开始，议员助手们为了使疏散保持镇定、安静、有序而做出了显著努力。其中一人努力引导罗根和几位绝地学徒离开房间，但他们都站在原地没有动。

 

       一艘巨大的黑色飞船正缓缓降落在议员区上方，把会议厅尽收眼底，当它着陆时黑色机翼往上翻卷。

 

       艾瑞克。

 

       查尔斯可以感觉到，如此确定，就像感觉自己的心跳。艾瑞克在飞船里。艾瑞克在这里。

 

       蒙·莫思玛陷入了沉默。是的，因为现在该轮到查尔斯念宣言的最后部分。他闭上眼睛，用最短的时间努力将周围的一切挡在思绪之外。

**“我们起义军联盟，在此以全银河系自由人民的名义，代行全银河系自由人民的权利，严正宣布我们的目标。”** 不知怎的，他惊讶于自己的声音完全没有颤抖。 **“采取一切可能的手段，反抗你与你的军队；拒绝服从任何与自由人民的权利相悖的帝国法律；推翻你和银河帝国；彻底解放全银河系的人民；我们以我们的财产、名誉与生命宣誓，为此项事业奋斗不休。”**

 

       机器人眼里的白光逐渐消失。广播结束了。

 

       “所有人快上飞船。”贝尔·奥加纳转向其他议员大喊，助手们已经挤在他身边接受指令。“我的人会尽可能地掩护你们撤离。在议员区的地下储存库有一架可用的飞船。我们必须马上离开大厅，赶在他们——”

 

       一个男人走出了飞船，黑色的斗篷在他身后翻腾。他的身影依然令人心痛的熟悉。如果查尔斯还需要进一步证明此人的身份，那么对方手里拿着的光剑就是证据，只是那绯红色的剑刃出人意料。

 

       查尔斯从未害怕过艾瑞克，从来没有。当在战场上看见他的身影，四溢着死亡却怪诞的优雅，查尔斯没有害怕。当艾瑞克杀死了残害他母亲的凶手，违抗共和国和绝地法律时，查尔斯也没有害怕。甚至在霍斯星，艾瑞克背弃他投身黑暗，查尔斯的思想和灵魂被一种无法理解的力量挤压得支离破碎——甚至是在那时，查尔斯也是在为艾瑞克害怕，而不是害怕他本身。他知道自己现在应该害怕，害怕这个正率领着帝国冲锋队接近议会大厅的男人，可能仍与他曾熟知的艾瑞克有哪怕一点的相似之处。

 

       他不害怕。不是因为他坚信艾瑞克不会伤害他——在霍斯星的对峙证明了他有这个能力。但他爱艾瑞克，他知道自己应该感觉到、可以感觉到的恐惧正环绕着他，充斥着房间的每个角落，可他就是不觉得害怕。

 

       “查尔斯！”罗根的声音终于让查尔斯的视线从艾瑞克的身上移开。“快点，我们得离开这里。李千欢和双胞胎已经在船上了。”

 

       查尔斯深吸一口气，正想要回应，他们头顶上的屋顶突然粉碎坍塌，玻璃碎片和金属雨点般掉落在大厅。罗根冲上来将他扑倒，用自己沉重的身躯保护他免受碎片和爆能弩箭的伤害。

 

       查尔斯的头撞在地上，力度之大以至于他开始耳鸣，而接下来发生的事很多都已经记不清了。他只记得一些零散的片段——闪烁着的光剑把他护在中间，罗根的声音在他耳边咆哮，玻璃泪珠在脸旁破碎的丁零声。尖叫和硝烟的味道。仍然蒙着双眼的斯科特正在和半打帝国冲锋队士兵战斗，连一滴汗也没出。

 

       罗根半拖着他穿过弯曲的地下通道，前往奥加纳议员所安排的飞船——他们都知道实况广播结束后他们就不得不分散逃跑，知道帝国的报复会来得非常迅速，却没想到竟会如此迅速。所有人都将走另一条路前往汇合点——位于雅汶四号卫星[2]的新起义军总部。

 

       不知是因为冲锋队追捕他们的动作，还是上面出了什么事，头上的一条隧道塌落了。琴惊慌地大叫，掉落的石块压住了她，斯科特跌跌撞撞地想要找到她所在的方向。

 

       查尔斯甩开罗根坚实的臂膀，奔向琴的身边。他和罗根一起把她从碎石下拉出来，然后查尔斯把她推向飞船的方向——就在这时另一堆石头掉落在他们之间，把他和其他人隔开。他能听见罗根在喊他的名字。

 

      接着又一轮塌陷砸中了他，将他击倒在黑暗之中。

 

 

 

注：

[1] 起义宣言：由蒙·莫思玛起草，模仿了美国《独立宣言》的格式，全文可上网自行查找。

[2] 雅汶四号卫星：是星球大战的世界观中所设定的巨大的气体行星雅汶(Yavin Prime)的第四号卫星，也是其26颗卫星中仅有的三颗适宜移民的卫星中的最著名的一颗。在星战长达万年的历史中起着举足轻重的作用，包括雅汶战役在内的很多重要事件都发生于此。


	7. Chapter 7

       “皇帝陛下现在要见他。”

 

       查尔斯努力伪装成还在昏迷的样子；可当他一醒，尽管只是身体部分有知觉，腿部尖锐的疼痛还是让他忍不住倒吸一口凉气，全身猛地一抽，反而疼得更厉害了。

 

       “你，别动。”是同一个声音，一位年轻女子，听上去似乎很担心。

 

       查尔斯睁开双眼，所看到的只是模糊一片、天旋地转，过了一会儿才逐渐清晰。金属墙壁，日光灯——他在一艘飞船上，后背抵着牢房坚硬的地板。门口处的力场外站着一位身穿帝国制服的守卫和刚才开口说话的年轻女子。她有着深色的皮肤和一头竖起的银发，一袭黑衣，身后系着斗篷，就像——就像艾瑞克的披风一样。

 

       “开门。”她对守卫说，对方顺从地移动到操作板前。

 

       “你得抱着他。”守卫冷漠地开口，“他的两条腿都断了。”

 

       年轻女子点点头，好像这是意料之中。她看上去似乎并没有强壮到能抱起一名成年男人，查尔斯恍然大悟，想着她是否能感知原力。实际上，如果他没猜错，她太阳穴附近那一撮凹凸不平的头发，很像琴和其他几位绝地学徒剪掉发辫的样子。

 

       当查尔斯急切地试着坐起身时，他发现自己身上那件精致的议员礼服已经被人剥去，只剩下淡紫色的薄汗衫和柔软的灰色长裤。连他的鞋也不见了，不过考虑到他那失去血色的肿胀的双脚，这或许是最好的选择。他以为那些人本来也会脱掉他的长裤，给他治疗断腿。但那显然没有发生。

 

       上次他受伤时，是他和罗根之间的联结治愈了他；而现在，他们肯定相隔太远了。几光年之外。

 

       “别动。”年轻女子再次开口，“我现在要把你抱起来，会尽量放轻动作。”

 

       他试着配合她，咽下了一声疼痛的呻吟。如果他的伤腿要被抬起、移动、然后松松垮垮挂在她手臂边上，那么整个银河系里可没有哪种横抱能轻柔到让他感觉不到疼。

 

       在查尔斯缓过气来打算开口之前，他们已经穿过了监禁区。大多数牢房都还空着，他不知道到底还有多少人在议员区被抓住、沦为囚犯。然后他们走进电梯，被困在封闭的空间中。

 

       “你叫什么名字？”他问年轻女子。

 

        她过了几秒才开口：“奥萝洛。”

 

       “奥萝洛，”他呢喃道，“你是怎么活下来的？”

 

       他感觉到她不自在地动了一下，压抑着痛苦，却没有逃过他的眼睛。沉默了一会儿，她才回答：“马格纳斯尊主为我求情。”

 

       “马格纳斯尊主。”查尔斯说，“你是说艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”

 

       她似乎很惊讶听到这个名字，至少是从他嘴里。“他再也不是艾瑞克·兰谢尔了。”

 

       “是的，没错。为什么马格纳斯尊主会为其他人求情？”直觉告诉他事情没有这么简单——艾瑞克和这个绝地学徒之间有某种联系，或许两人都曾遭受绝地评议会的粗暴对待——但这几乎不值一提。一位真正的西斯黑暗尊主，绝不会饶恕任何能胜任他在主人身边位置的人。

 

       “我不知道你是谁，”奥萝洛没有看他，低声说道，“但如果你认为你了解马格纳斯尊主，你就错了。不要以为你能求得他的仁慈。他毫无怜悯之心。”

 

       电梯门缓缓打开，奥萝洛抱着他走进一个大厅，实质上那是间王座室。

 

       两边宽敞的观察窗外，是布满星星的漆黑太空，遥远的奥德朗星泛着银蓝色的微光。高高悬在头顶上的日光灯洒下白光，折射在如黑色镜面的地板上，似乎并不怎么明亮。台阶往上通向高台，上面是大厅里唯一的家具——一把装饰华丽的椅子，位于观察窗前的正中央，星光透进来洒落在椅子的主人身上。

 

       查尔斯非常熟悉西斯皇帝——前议员——恩·沙巴·努尔的脸。他看上去不像人，更像是座雕像；纳布星原住民厚厚的蓝灰色皮肤，脸上总是一副饱含悲痛的反对表情。太多人被努尔所表现的悲天悯人愚弄太久，而查尔斯被骗的时间则比自己想要承认的更长。太少人能发现他的本性，直到他宣称自己是西斯皇帝，将整个银河系握在铁腕之中。

 

       但查尔斯的注意力并不在西斯皇帝身上。大厅里还有另一个人站在高台下；当他看见奥萝洛抱着的人时，忍不住后退了一步，苍白的脸上写满震惊。

 

       “查尔斯。”艾瑞克的声音轻得像一声叹息，在大厅里回荡。

 

       “让他坐下。”西斯皇帝命令道。奥萝洛遵照了指令，动作尽可能地轻柔；但当查尔斯坐在坚硬的地板上时，他依然无法抑制痛苦的抽噎声，用手臂努力支撑自己的身体。奥萝洛走到高台下，站在艾瑞克正对面；艾瑞克朝查尔斯的方向上前，却在听到西斯皇帝的低语时停下脚步。

 

       “艾瑞克。”查尔斯呼唤他的名字并不是特意要说什么，但这似乎是他脑海里唯一能想到的词，随着心中所有不知此时该有何感受的无措与沉重，悄悄从他嘴里滑出。接着，他终于能看清艾瑞克的脸——他又说了一遍他的名字，这次满怀震惊与恐惧：“ **艾瑞克** 。”

 

       他刚刚说过艾瑞克苍白的脸上写满震惊，但那不是真的。实际上，他的脸折射着银光，由一打甚至更多的金属片拼接而成；为了模仿人脸，每一处精确角度都经过仔细设计，但……却并不怎么成功。一只眼睛仍是美丽的灰绿色，但另一只则是黑色玻璃，眼珠深处还闪过红色电火花。他的头盔和盔甲——都是发光的黑色——难以辨认他的身体还有多少变化；就连他的手也被黑色手套遮挡住了。

 

       “想必你现在很惊讶见到他，泽维尔议员。”恩·沙巴·努尔说，怪异的声音低沉而沙哑，“你抛弃了他，让他一个人在霍斯星等死。”

 

       “什么？”查尔斯好不容易将目光从艾瑞克身上移开，震惊地怒视着西斯皇帝。

 

       “他伤得很重，竟然还能坚持这么久直到我找到他，真是个奇迹。”西斯皇帝说，“刺骨的寒冷冻伤了他的皮肤和很多器官——但原力屈服于我， **我** 让他活了下来。现在他拥有钢铁之躯，远远比以前强壮。”

 

       “哦，艾瑞克，我很抱歉。”查尔斯感觉到眼泪涌出他的眼眶，却找不到抑制它们的理由。这值得他流泪。

 

       “查尔斯。”艾瑞克的目光一刻也没有从他身上离开。“我看见你的飞船坠落了。我以为你死了。”

 

       “还有个救生舱。”查尔斯的心一阵刺痛，史蒂夫为他们牺牲了自己——但艾瑞克前师父的死过于沉重，他不能说出口，不是在这儿，不是现在。

 

       “那——孩子？”

 

       告诉艾瑞克真相无疑危险而愚蠢，可他无法在这个问题上说谎，面对着艾瑞克的悲痛，他做不到。于是，查尔斯没有说话，而是将一个画面投射在艾瑞克的脑海里——小旺达和皮特罗，健康/安全/成功逃跑。

 

       艾瑞克蹒跚了一下，好像双腿失去瞬间失去力气。 **我的家** 。他在脑海中低语着，微弱却清晰。 **我有一个家。查尔斯。两个孩子。他们都活着。**

 

       “现在你无法再乞求他的慈悲。”西斯皇帝正在说，“你所认识的艾瑞克·兰谢尔已经死了。在你面前的是达斯·马格纳斯，西斯尊主，皇帝的仆人。”

 

       “你错了，”查尔轻声说道，忍不住微笑。

 

       奥萝洛不安地转移身体重心，她的视线从他们之间移开，环视大厅。查尔斯知道她为何分心，他已经感觉到腿上的痛楚正在消褪。他看不见罗根，或是任何一个可能和他待在一起的绝地学徒；和其他任何人一样，他对各种钝化感官的原力小把戏相当敏感。但除了伤口愈合，他不可能认不出罗根那明亮、炙热、飞奔向他的心，此时就在附近，如此紧密的联结着查尔斯的灵魂。毫无疑问，正是这种联结才让他们这么快找到他。

 

       查尔斯花了一点时间尽力暗示奥萝洛忘记她的怀疑。但也只是一小会儿而已。如果他要集中力量救艾瑞克，那么罗根和绝地学徒们得自己照顾好自己了。

 

       “达斯·马格纳斯，”西斯皇帝低吼，“把他带到我面前。让他永远闭嘴，再也无法欺骗我们。”

 

       艾瑞克犹豫了。这让西斯皇帝加深了蹙起的眉头。

**艾瑞克，这不是你** 。查尔斯躺在地上痛苦地移动，直到他能够用一条手臂撑着身子，另一只手伸向艾瑞克。

 

       艾瑞克再也无法掩饰混乱的思绪，恩·沙巴·努尔当然不可能没有察觉。记忆在搅动、低语，不是所有都是美好的——而最近的回忆最为黑暗，艾瑞克在西斯皇帝靡下所做的事，想着他爱的人都已死去。想着新帝国能给予整个宇宙最美好的希望和目的。仅仅只是想着这些记忆，查尔斯都觉得空虚和恶心；但他牢牢地注视着艾瑞克的脸，告诉自己不能退缩，不能恐惧。

 

       然后，他看见更多画面从艾瑞克内心深处涌出，让其他所有黑暗相形见绌——他们两个在一起的记忆，艾瑞克一生中最幸福的时刻。他所知道的最深——也几乎是唯一的——爱。

 

       “马格纳斯。”西斯皇帝的目光变得冷酷无比，努力呼唤他的怪物回归控制。“别让 **这个人** ，任何人，威胁到你——对我们共同伟业的忠诚。他背叛了你。”

 

       “不。”艾瑞克呢喃道，从自己的手掐紧查尔斯喉咙的回忆里畏缩了。“是我背叛了他。”

 

       艾瑞克转身跃向西斯皇帝。光剑闪着红光，它的呜呜声变成愤怒的咆哮。

 

       “就是现在！”查尔斯大喊，突然间空气里都是了光剑掠过的残影，绝地学徒们从天花板附近根本藏不住人的地方跳下，就像优雅的杂技演员。

 

       “查尔斯！”罗根落下蹲在他旁边。“我在这儿，我在这儿，你的伤应该正在愈合——”

 

       “我在愈合，我想。”但当查尔斯努力想要屈起双腿时，他的膝盖发出了极其令人不安的声音。罗根扶住查尔斯，却被他推开了。“去帮其他人！”

 

       仅几米开外，激烈的战斗正在进行——艾瑞克和四位绝地学徒将西斯皇帝围在中间，闪烁的光剑击中了某种由西斯皇帝召唤出来保护自己的能量场。恩·沙巴·努尔挥舞手臂，控制墙壁上的金属板和和支杆朝他们飞来，其他人则争相击飞或躲避它们。奥萝洛，被隔离保护场之外，瞪大双眼看上去有些动摇，但还是继续保护她的皇帝，光从她双手飞出，伴随着噼啪声击中了艾瑞克的金属皮肤。他痛苦地大叫，跪在地上。

 

       罗根像落锤一样砸向奥萝洛，抓着她撞断了一根石柱，然后砸进地板。接着，他丢下身后躺在那儿无法动弹的奥萝洛，跳进地上凹凸不平的石块和尖锐碎片之中，朝绝地学徒们的方向奔去。

 

       奥萝洛激动地昂着头想要站起来。

**奥萝洛** 。查尔斯集中全部注意力触碰她的思想——努力和并不熟悉、远远不熟悉的心灵沟通，比安抚自己的孩子要困难得多。 **难道你想为此付出生命吗，奥萝洛？为他而战？我知道你有多怕他。我知道你曾目睹他的罪行。你不需要参与其中。**

 

       劈啪作响的闪电从她手中消失。“你不明白。”她的低语穿过越来越激烈的战斗声，传到他的脑海里，而不是耳朵。“没人能杀死他。没人能打败他。”

**我们走着瞧。**

 

       查尔斯将他的思想转向恩·沙巴·努尔。

 

       就算是面对查尔斯这样未受过训练、能力还未成形的心灵感应者，保护西斯皇帝免受物理攻击的护盾也毫无阻挡之力。查尔斯在努尔的头脑中，触碰到了无尽的黑暗以及对力量的渴望——这本身就是一件武器。它辐射出恐惧与绝望，把努尔的对手拽进深渊，每一刻都是一场堪比武力战斗的精神对决。只有琴，以及她那更加强大的心灵原力之力，似乎才有机会与其抗衡。

 

       “无足轻重的小鬼！”西斯皇帝的怒吼充斥在大厅的每个角落。“你们以为你们可以对抗最强者的法则。你们会学到教训的。”

**会学到教训的是你。** 查尔斯想，然后出击。

 

       查尔斯曾和他的护卫们一起训练。他可能不怎么了解如何用原力攻击人的思想，但他知道攻击对方躯体的感觉。看来这两者没什么不同。

 

       在自己脑海中的浑浊空间里，恩·沙巴·努尔被打了个措手不及，被查尔斯揍倒在地。

 

       “你以为力量给了你为所欲为的权利？”查尔斯又揍了他一拳。“你以为你有力量分裂我的家庭、杀害我的朋友、破坏我为之努力的一切——”他继续出拳，然后努力站起来，又额外用力踢了几脚。“——就有了这个权利？ **这** 就是你的最强者法则！”他的另一记猛击将努尔的身体甩了出去，狠狠撞在墙上。

 

       查尔斯知道，自己正处在在某种非常极其危险的边缘。他可以感觉到黑暗面正拉扯着他，催促他继续，低语着从内而外毁掉眼前这个邪恶男人的 **感觉会多好——** 毁灭邪恶， **又** 怎么会是件邪恶的事？

**停下，查尔斯。** 琴的声音。

**停下，查尔斯。** 这次是艾瑞克的声音。 **让我来。**

 

       查尔斯睁开眼睛。恩·沙巴·努尔跪在地上，因为精神攻击而分心，包围着他的护盾正在瓦解。艾瑞克把手伸向天花板，拽下一块长长金属横梁。它突然坠落，穿过闪烁的护盾砸在地上，插进了西斯皇帝的胸膛。

 

       精神爆炸席卷了所有人；用手捂住耳朵其实并没有什么用，但似乎也没有其他动作能抵挡这尖叫的怒浪。西斯皇帝已奄奄一息，他的原力之光猛地炸裂开来，不是特意瞄准某个目标，而是完全无差别的混乱攻击。但他所拥有的全部力量，却唯独袭向了背叛他的人。艾瑞克。

 

       查尔斯知道自己在尖叫，他能感受到喉咙的疼痛；但在这充斥着他大脑的可怕咆哮中，他听不到自己的声音——

 

       突然，四周一片死寂，他们能感觉到西斯皇帝的所有力量都从大厅里消失了。脸色苍白的琴喘着气，站在西斯皇帝的头颅旁——它已经从他的驱体分离——然后过了好一会儿，才关闭她的光剑。没有了光剑的嗡嗡声，只剩下凝固的沉默。

 

       斯科特跌跌撞撞地走到琴身边，把她从尸体旁拉开，一条胳膊拥着她的肩膀，另一条则流着血，无力地垂下。他的眼罩在战斗中脱落了，露出眼睛上骇人的灼伤。但他自信地穿过散落一地的碎片，找到了一块大到能让他俩坐在上面的残骸。

 

       柯特缓缓坐起身，摸了摸喉咙上不知何时有的深色标记——查尔斯想着，自己在西斯皇帝脑袋里的时候都错过了什么？奥萝洛犹豫地上前帮助柯特站起身。离他们几步之遥，李千欢擦掉了脸上的血，她的手在颤抖。

 

       艾瑞克身上的金属有火花闪过，缓缓冒着烟。他挣扎着爬向查尔斯，每一个动作都是金属抗议般的哀鸣。

 

       “查尔斯，别动。”罗根抚摸着他的脸，手指在碰到他脸上的血时畏缩了一下——他的鼻子在流血，查尔斯意识到。“你没有马上痊愈，我不明白为什么——查尔斯，停下！”

 

       查尔斯同样挣扎着爬向艾瑞克，但他的双腿疼得厉害，他只能呻吟着停了下来。“艾瑞克，”他瞪着罗根说道，“带我到艾瑞克身边。”

 

       罗根看上去极其痛苦，但还是用双臂抱起查尔斯穿过大厅，把他放在艾瑞克身旁。

 

       “查尔斯。”艾瑞克的声音微弱而沙哑，“你还好吗？”

 

       “没事。”查尔斯只能勉强迫使这个词挤过他发紧的喉咙。

 

       “孩子？我们的孩子，他们安全吗？”

 

       查尔斯知道罗根会确保双胞胎的安全，但还是看向他以求确认。罗根点点头。“是的，艾瑞克，他们很安全。”

 

       “告诉他们。”他艰难地喘息，胸口似乎有什么哀号着阻碍他呼吸，“告诉他们我爱他们。告诉他们我很抱歉。我 **真的** 很抱歉，查尔斯。”

 

       “我知道，”查尔斯轻声回应。他抚摸着艾瑞克的手，然后是他的脸，上面的小金属片已经扭曲断裂扭曲了，他不知道艾瑞克是否能感觉到。他那只黑色的人造眼睛死气沉沉；泪水涌出了他真正的眼睛，缓缓流下。

 

       艾瑞克艰难地扯开了其中一只黑手套，用裸露的手抚上查尔斯的脸颊。当查尔斯感觉到艾瑞克真实的皮肤贴着他时，他忍不住倒吸了一口气；艾瑞克的那只手有一部分依然保留了下来，尽管手指只剩大拇指和食指，但就触摸而言已经足够。查尔斯用力握住他残缺的手掌，让它紧贴着自己的脸颊，缓缓闭上眼睛。

 

       “难道没有什么是我们能做的吗？”站在背后某处的奥萝洛呢喃道。

 

       “我们都只是学徒。”琴悲伤地回答，“就算我们不是，我觉得我们也无能为力。金属不能愈合，原力无法影响它。而且……”她的声音低沉下来，“我觉得他无论如何也不会接受我们的帮助。”

 

       不是因为艾瑞克想要死，查尔斯想。他只是觉得自己应该迎接死亡。他的灵魂与那残损皮囊之间的联结已变得极其脆弱，他的躯体全是原力无法影响的金属——联结绝对无法在撕裂灵魂的身心创伤中存活。

 

       “在你身上依然有好的一面，艾瑞克。”查尔斯颤抖着恳求，“我知道还在。我能感觉得到。”

 

       “你是唯一能感觉得到的人。”

 

       这可不怎么正确；史蒂夫似乎总会在艾瑞克的问题上处理不当；但史蒂夫爱艾瑞克，并且一直相信他。查尔斯感觉到胸口的刺痛，脑海重复着飞船坠落在霍斯星冰冷海域的画面——但艾瑞克没有问，害怕去问，而他有权利这么做，所以查尔斯没有开口告诉他。

 

       “我毁了一切，而且无法纠正。”艾瑞克说，他的大拇指来回摩挲着查尔斯的脸颊。他的声音比之前还要微弱，他的身体刚才还一直扭曲，闪着火花，现在也已经停了下来，完全静止地躺在地上。“你可以原谅我吗？你不应该，没人应该。但可以吗？”

 

       “当然。”查尔斯低语。他不应该，真的。艾瑞克对那些永远无法得到公正的人，做了那么可怕的事。但他现在为那些罪行祈祷。并且查尔斯知道，无论如何，在他心里，他永远都会原谅艾瑞克，无论他做了什么，无论他是否值得。

 

       艾瑞克发出一声颤抖的叹息，脸上破裂的金属片摆出了一个像是微笑的表情。

 

       “事情本不应该是这样的。”查尔斯绝望地说，“我们本应该……在纳布星，坐在我家的夏日大宅看日落。你会教我唱你妈妈的摇篮曲。我们会一起抚养孩子。一起变老。我……我应该让你离开这里。我应该救你。”

 

       “你救了我，查尔斯。”艾瑞克贴着他脸颊的手，现在不动了。

**不！** 查尔斯抱紧艾瑞克，用手臂拥住他，好像这样就可以困住他破碎躯体里的灵魂。恩·沙巴·努尔为了在霍斯星救艾瑞克，肯定也做过类似这样的事——但查尔斯不知道该怎么做。或许他最好不要那么做。

**我爱你。** 艾瑞克说道，却再也不能大声说出口。查尔斯不停地亲吻他，让每个吻的触感都能在某种程度上穿过他体内所有损坏的人造神经，确保他能感觉到。

 

       然后，他走了。

 

       绝地学徒们成功控制了一台电脑控制站，堵住门抵挡帝国守卫，之后才开门迎接到来的起义军。其中有几个人帮忙清理了西斯皇帝的尸体。而查尔斯则和艾瑞克待在一起。

 

       “他们得带走他，查尔斯。”罗根的声音穿过了查尔斯心中痛苦的否认和悲伤。他的手轻放在查尔斯肩上。“我们不会把他留在这儿。他跟我们一起走——如果你想，我们就带他去纳布星。但是你必须得放手。”

 

       查尔斯知道罗根是对的，但这比他想象的还要难。“帮我。”他对罗根说。当罗根温柔地将他的手臂从艾瑞克身上拉开时，他努力不去反抗。

 

       他们带走了艾瑞克的尸体，而查尔斯想， **这是最后一次了。我再也无法在怀抱中感受到他。**

 

       当他抵着罗根的胸膛放声哭泣时，他折断的双腿依然拒绝痊愈。

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

       在纳布星一年里最温暖的季节，泽维尔夏日庄园是个美丽迷人的地方，四周环绕着开满花朵的绿树和连绵起伏的山丘，还有歌唱的鸟儿在湖边凉亭上筑巢。

       

       可惜他们来到庄园时已是晚秋，地上铺满了枯萎的落叶，铅灰色的湖面和头顶的天空连成一片。

    

       查尔斯的母亲催了他好几天，努力说服他回城市。她总是更偏爱城镇生活，一旦她从爱子（以及意想不到的外孙们）归家的喜悦中平静下来，她和查尔斯就开始记起他们鲜少待在一起的原因了。不管怎么说，这还是他们几年来最好的一次探望，分别也同样愉快。当她的儿子坚持要留在寒冷的乡下，查尔斯的母亲也只能无奈地摇头。

 

       最开始的几周，很多家庭成员和朋友都安心前来探望，其中一些人没耐性听他讲自己最初的假死，但大家都急切想要听短命的银河帝国被推翻的故事。罗根每次都会控制探访的时间，而查尔斯很开心让他这么做。

 

       查尔斯的健康成了他们完美的借口。理论上来说，有了与罗根的联结，查尔斯的双腿本应很快痊愈。医生们争论着可能的原因，像是刚受伤时罗根不在的那一两天，或是腿骨在位置不当的情况下过快愈合，接着认为查尔斯的腿伤得比想象中严重，然后又说这是一处为了让断骨正确归位的、医疗上必需的第三次骨折……

 

       一位医生建议道：“在巴克塔箱[1]待几个星期，断骨肯定会全部归位。”

 

       “如果那没用呢？”查尔斯摇摇头，“不，它们迟早会自己痊愈的。孩子们现在长得很快。我不能错过几个星期和他们在一起的时间。”

 

       还在康复期间的琴被派到查尔斯身边担任护卫，她坚持引荐了一名绝地治疗者，对方温和地告诉查尔斯这是由心理问题导致的。

 

       “我想你也已经知道了。”那位人说，“是你不想让自己痊愈。没事的。它会好起来的。”他握了握查尔斯的手，然后便离开了。

 

       和共和国一样，绝地武士团仍在重建中。他们失去了超过四分之三的成员，以及更多的档案、资料和圣殿。尤达大师是唯一幸存的高级评议会成员，事实上他现在正式退出了评议会，但考虑到其他成员都已不在世，他依然担任实际领导的角色。显然，无论绝地的未来如何，肯定都将与过去截然不同。

**“我的师父说我应该给原力带来平衡。”** 艾瑞克的声音在查尔斯的记忆中低语道， **“我不知道这是什么意思。我想没人知道它的真正含义。有时我觉得，要想平衡这冷酷无情、犹如一潭死水、自视清高的、被称为绝地武士团的混乱，唯一的办法就是一把火烧了，然后重新开始。”**

 

       想到这里，查尔斯开始大笑，但那感觉根本不像任何一种笑声。当他意识到自己吓到了双胞胎，才终于停下来。

 

       冬天紧跟着秋天的尾巴来了，湖面已经结冰，光秃秃的树枝上只剩一团团雪。大宅原本就不是为了冬天时的舒适而建的，罗根和琴抱怨着穿堂风和冰冷的地板。查尔斯给孩子们另外裹了好几层，却从未想过离开庄园。他一直计划着战争结束后要到这儿来。他和艾瑞克还有他们的孩子。他们一家人。

 

       查尔斯难以入眠，总是忘记吃饭。他的双腿依然没有痊愈。

 

       重建中的银河议会出现了一些歇斯底里的声音，说想用艾瑞克的遗体做些什么声明——他们的原话是“把他吊在绞刑架上”。但震惊的贝尔·奥加纳制止了这一提议，遗体最终归还给查尔斯下葬。

 

       查尔斯不打算请绝地代表或按绝地仪式来办葬礼——绝地武士团也没有提供帮助的意愿，鉴于艾瑞克遗留下的问题太过复杂。查尔斯想要遵照艾瑞克家乡的传统，但在塔图因[2]这个满是流沙的星球，土葬并不可行。火葬是更好的选择，然而艾瑞克的身体大部分都是金属，没法全部烧掉。最后，他妥协决定用火葬柴堆，剩下部分烧不了的遗体再按纳布星的方式下葬。

 

       “艾瑞克总是着迷于露天水域，他肯定愿意葬在湖边。”查尔斯倚靠着拐杖在冬风中颤抖，罗根和琴站在他身旁，注视着葬礼人员在坟前竖上一块墓碑。查尔斯身上那银色和紫罗兰色的丧服是多层的，但很薄。或许他身体的颤抖与寒冷没有任何关系。

 

       罗根的一条胳膊紧紧搂着他，像是在保护他免受寒风侵袭。罗根一直保持沉默——他从未同意过艾瑞克，也不可能真的和查尔斯一样悲痛。但查尔斯能感受到罗根的心如何为 **他** 而痛，甚至是为再也无法认识另一位父亲的孩子们而痛。他知道如果可以，罗根肯定会救艾瑞克，为了查尔斯。无论如何。

 

       不知怎的，这个想法打破了查尔斯一直坚持的镇静，他感觉到灼热的泪水往下滑落，打湿了覆盖着脸颊的银色葬礼粉妆，可能还晕染了象征性画在脸上的紫色泪滴。琴连忙走到他另一边，和罗根一起在他崩溃时给予他温暖与支持。

 

*

 

       在那之后，事情莫名地有所好转。艾瑞克长眠于此，尽管无法填补他心中的空洞，但仍缓和了部分痛苦。查尔斯发现自己吃得多了些。他的腿也没那么疼了。

 

       然而，睡眠却变得更加糟糕。查尔斯以为这肯定只是某种战后创伤；白天的时候他感觉好一些，但一到夜晚所有阴影都随之显形。当他终于能够完全入睡时——鉴于有对双胞胎宝宝要照顾，这一点无法保证——他便直接坠落进无形而模糊的噩梦中，全是些断断续续、他几乎记不起来的声音和画面，甚至让他惊恐地尖叫着醒来。

 

      一天晚上，罗根把一个垫子拖进查尔斯的卧室，然后一言不发地躺在上面。

 

        “罗根……”

 

       “我想着自己或许可以帮你照看小鬼们。让你多睡点儿。”

 

       查尔斯叹了口气：“好吧。”

 

       他清楚记得的下一件事，便是惊恐地倒吸凉气，浑身发抖，脑子里充斥着西斯皇帝的声音、阴沉的红光、一只腐烂呈黑色的手，更多的是恐惧和迷茫——

 

       “没事了，查克，是我。我就在这里。是我。”

 

       罗根。他很安全，他在自己的房间，自己的家，环绕着他的手臂不是威胁，它们是 **罗根** ，一直以来护他平安的罗根。

 

       查尔斯如此突然而完全地放松下来，以至于罗根开始疯了似的去探他的脉搏；直到找到对方的心跳，他才安下心，一连在查尔斯的脸上印下了三个吻。

 

       之后每晚，罗根都睡在他身旁。他说查尔斯有时还会做噩梦；但每次在罗根的怀里醒来，查尔斯都能很快入睡，因此完全不记得噩梦的侵扰。

 

       就连孩子们无法避免的半夜哭喊也没能吵醒他，连续四晚都是如此；而罗根则按自己承诺的那样去照顾他们。有一次，查尔斯在黎明前醒来，正好看见罗根抱着旺达，低头向她微笑，比查尔斯见过的任何一次还要温柔；从窗外透进珍珠般乳白的微光，勾勒出他身体的每一处轮廓。查尔斯假装自己还在熟睡。眼前的场景太过美好，让人不忍打破。

 

       琴被绝地武士团召回的时候，春天已在大地留下了脚印，苍白的融雪下是星星点点的绿意。她所住的圣殿已经基本重建完毕，她仍要继续训练，直到成为一名真正的绝地武士。

 

       和琴道别并不容易；在这寒冷又与世隔绝的几个月里，她已经成为了他们的家人。双胞胎爱她，令人惊讶的是，她和罗根也变得非常亲密。她需要在安静的地方休养；绝地治疗者们诊断她受到了西斯皇帝死时爆发的某种精神辐射，比其他人还要严重。现在她的情况已有所好转，足以允许她继续履行绝地的职责，更何况这个女孩一直渴望着回到朋友们的身边。她流着泪离开了纳布星，但也没要求再待久一些。

 

       琴离开后的第一晚，查尔斯和罗根坐在大宅最小的客厅里的炉火前。因为这个壁炉最易加热，所以在今年冬天也用得最多。也就只有这么一次，宝宝们很快进入了梦乡，从他们的小脑袋里传来一声惬意的嘟囔，轻拂过查尔斯的思绪边缘。

 

       “接下来几个星期我们就用不着炉火了。”查尔斯说道，将几块木头扔进火炉中，“这儿的春天来得特别快。”

 

       罗根点点头，继续缓慢从容地磨着刀，没有将视线从手中移开。就算是在这里，在查尔斯自己的土地上，近乎痛苦的与世隔绝，他也依然保持警惕。保护查尔斯，一如既往。

 

       “看见万物复苏的感觉真好。”查尔斯和他一起坐在被拉近炉火的柔软的矮沙发上。“到处都是大地回春的景象。”

 

       “很快就得清扫道路的雪了。”罗根说，“也不是说真要那么早开始。只不过这会是个不错的理由。”

 

       查尔斯没有说话。

 

       罗根放下刀和磨刀石，犹豫地伸出手臂环住查尔斯的肩膀。“我们不能永远呆在这儿，查克。除非你要退出议会，我猜。”

 

       查尔斯慢慢地、颤抖着深吸了一口气。“不。”他的确有想过，想过永远不离开纳布星，像乌龟一样缩进壳里，被保护着，安全，稳定。放弃参与此时正在迅速进行着的共和国重建工作，放弃再次帮助别人、改变事物的机会。“不，我不会退出议会。我会回到自己的职位，两个月内开始新工作。”

 

       “很好。”罗根松了一口气，露出微笑，比查尔斯所期望得还要深沉和快乐。“我很高兴听你这么说。”他的手臂搂紧查尔斯的肩膀。

 

       “你一直在担心我。”查尔斯意识到后说出来，对上罗根温暖熟悉的目光。

 

       “我当然担心你。给我一个不该担心的合理理由。”

 

       “我……想不到。”查尔斯悲伤地微笑，低下头让额头抵着罗根的下巴。“罗根……谢谢你。我不知道没有你我该怎么办。我不只是指这几个月。也不只是指……让我活了下来。”他在他们之间比划，努力着想说是罗根的生命能量一次又一次地救了他。“我是指所有事。从我们相遇的那天起。所有事。”

 

       罗根犹豫了，他的手指心不在焉地缠绕着查尔斯后颈上已经长得卷曲的头发。“我希望你不只是需要我。”

 

       查尔斯闭上眼睛。“我不会假装不知道你的意思，”他轻声说道，身体微微颤抖。他们逃避谈论这个已经太久了，以至于现在他 **想** 说出来，却不知道如何开口。“你得知道，我的一部分永远都属于艾瑞克。”

 

       罗根的手指停在他的发间，剧烈的心跳从查尔斯的脸颊下传来。“我知道。”

 

       “但如果你要我——我剩下的部分——”

 

       一只温暖、宽厚的手掌贴上他的脸颊。罗根抬起他的脸，吻住了他嘴唇。

  

       这感觉是最自然的事，好像他们已经做过一百次；和亲吻艾瑞克时沸腾的兴奋不一样，而是像他体内的骨骼那般温暖、柔软而深沉。查尔斯沉醉在这个吻中，移动身子跨坐在罗根的大腿上，品尝罗根唇里火花四射的愉悦和惊叹，惊叹自己终于得到了长久以来一直如此渴望的东西。

 

       查尔斯从未想结束这个吻，而且在某种程度上，它也并没有——甚至彼此的嘴唇终于分开，他们的身体依然紧贴，感受到罗根的心跳抵着他的胸膛，罗根的眼睫毛刷过他的脸颊——查尔斯仍在罗根的怀里，如此靠近，安全，被他深爱着。

 

       “我不是他，”罗根最终呢喃道，打破了柔软而美妙的沉默，“我知道我永远也不能成为他。我只要——”

 

       查尔斯用指尖轻按罗根的双唇，打断了他的话。“我知道你是谁，罗根。而且我爱你。我爱 **你** ，爱的是你现在的样子，你一直以来的样子。我很抱歉让你等了我这么久。”他倾身再次吻住他的唇，再一次，温柔而甜蜜。“但你不需要再等了。”

 

 

 

注：

[1]巴克塔箱：电影星战系列中虚拟的医疗工具，是帝国和同盟内科病房的支柱。圆筒容器内装满了能修复细胞的巴克塔液体，甚至最严重的损伤也能被它治好。在霍斯的暴风雪中卢克·天行者被冻伤，处于昏迷休克状态，不得不花时间在巴克塔箱中恢复身体。

[2]塔图因：《星球大战》中天行者家族的故乡行星。它被设定为一颗巨大的沙漠星球，属于星系外层空间（Outer Rim）的阿卡尼斯区域（Arkanis Sector），是一颗围绕着一个双星系统运动的行星。


	9. 尾声

 

18个月后

 

       “你没说错，到了夏天你的夏日大宅看上去好多了。”

       “是 **我们** 的夏日大宅。”他和罗根还没有结婚——婚礼定在今年秋天，但让罗根相信“查尔斯想和他分享一切”可是项重大任务，所以查尔斯早就开始这么做了。

       “我们的夏日大宅。”罗根同意道，好像是在迁就查尔斯，然后伸手扶着他从气垫车上下来。

       “谢谢你，亲爱的。”查尔斯的臂弯上挂着他的拐杖，尽管今天并不怎么需要它。他的双腿仍会毫无原因地疼痛，甚至在他走路时弯曲；为了以防万一，拐杖必不可少。“皮特罗！”他恼怒地喊道，他的儿子在他身边乱窜，以一种对学步孩童而言快得惊人的速度冲过草地。

       “我去找他。”琴微笑道，跟着查尔斯下了车，追向皮特罗。斯科特慢慢跟上去；绝地治疗者们已经成功恢复了他的部分视力，但对他来说，就算是有特殊设计的眼镜帮助，从暗处向亮处移动还很困难。

        在过去几个月里，查尔斯大多数时候都待在奥德朗和科雷利亚，只能顺路去探望他的绝地朋友们，但至少能够知道他们过得很好。他密切跟进绝地武士团的重建工作，而其中最令人惊讶的则是绝地那些限制规定的迅速减少。琴背着皮特罗，和斯科特手牵手走向大宅；查尔斯微笑起来，努力不去想绝地本可以早几年做出改变。

       “爸爸，我饿！”旺达喊道，在罗根给司机小费时高兴地倒挂在他的手臂上，

        “我想现在到午饭时间了。野餐怎么样？”

       “好耶！”

       等到几位员工帮忙准备好食物、把它们摆在草地上，他们都已经饿坏了。对琴和斯科特来说，给孩子喂饭可是项不常发生的新奇任务；他俩负责确保旺达和皮特罗乖乖吃掉三明治，而不是把它们丢到别的地方。查尔斯在罗根的威逼下吞下了第二块三明治，但还是比其他人先吃完；按了按罗根的肩膀让他放心，然后查尔斯便悄悄离开，一个人走到湖边的墓碑前，在那儿还能看见不远处矗立着的大宅。

       “我想告诉你的是，第二共和国已经废除了任何形式及体系的奴隶制。”查尔斯把手放在墓碑上，开始感觉到右腿的刺痛。“这实在很困难，一步步分阶段地进行，尽量不引起大范围的经济崩溃，但我们还是做到了。我亲自监督执行小组前往塔图因。如果那儿有你认识的人，他们现在已经重获自由了。”

       伴着兴奋的尖叫和清脆的笑声，两双小脚丫奔跑着踩过他身后高高的青草；皮特罗和旺达差点把他撞倒，围着墓碑互相追逐。

        “回来，你们这两个小猴子，小心别掉进湖里！”罗根的咆哮从身后传来。

       “他们在我这儿！”查尔斯大声回应道，“孩子们，记得我们说过要做个懂事的好孩子吗？”他叹了口气，把试图爬上墓碑的皮特罗抱下来。

       旺达拉住他的衣袖：“但我们想见他。”

       “见谁，甜心？”

       “他。”旺达指向他们身后的斑驳树影；查尔斯转过身，震惊地张开嘴巴。

       只见在树荫下，有什么蓝色的东西在微微发光，缓缓凝聚成一个熟悉的身影，这让查尔斯心痛得无法呼吸。

       皮特罗在查尔斯的臂弯里扭动身子，嘟囔着放他下来；查尔斯条件反射地照做了，不可置信地瞪大双眼，看着孩子们跑向那个发光的身影，高兴地朝他挥手问好。查尔斯看着旺达向那人炫耀她捡到的发光的石头；耳边的嗡嗡声盖过了他们的对话，好像他随时可能要晕过去。皮特罗也不甘示弱，做了个还过得去的前空翻，中途还把泥蹭到了头发上。那个身影——艾瑞克，根本没法假装他不是艾瑞克——露出了悲伤地微笑，那无实体的手指梳过孩子们的发间。

       “你们两个捣蛋鬼还要不要甜点了？”罗根大喊，“快回来！”

       双胞胎转身向艾瑞克挥手道别。他也朝他们挥手，然后便只剩他和查尔斯站在树下。

       “艾瑞克。”查尔斯听见自己的喉咙发出嘶哑抽噎的声音。

       艾瑞克沉默着走上前，但始终保持温柔的微笑。他看上去……重新恢复了健康，不再是那副总出现在查尔斯梦中破损的半人半机器的样子。他穿着绝地战袍，不知为何这让查尔斯非常惊讶，而且他看上去……很平静。

       “艾瑞克。”查尔斯再次呼唤道，感觉到眼泪划过他的脸颊。

       艾瑞克走近查尔斯，低头吻住了他的双唇，那触感只是一阵冰凉的震颤。查尔斯缓缓闭上了眼睛。

       等他再次睁开双眼的时候，艾瑞克已经不见了。不知怎的，查尔斯知道，知道自己再也不会见到他。但他可以像这样记住他，记住他现在的模样。

       “查克！你在这儿！”罗根穿过草坪跑到他身边，左右手臂各挂着一个孩子。他一看见查尔斯的脸，便马上清醒过来，小心地靠近他。“你还好吗？”

       “当然。”尽管已经被对方看见，但他还是拂去了脸上的泪水。

       罗根换成用一只手臂揽着双胞胎——他那强壮的手臂或许可以举起整个野餐派对的人——另一只手轻轻地贴上了查尔斯的脸颊。当查尔斯靠向他的手掌时，罗根给了他一个长长的、轻柔的吻，直到孩子们开始在他臂弯里扭动身子。

       然后，他朝查尔斯眨眨眼，一把抢过他的拐杖，将它举在头顶上，撒腿就跑。

       “罗根！”查尔斯大笑着追上去，跑向了他和他家人的夏日大宅。

 

（END）


End file.
